1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of discreet radar detection as well as a system for the implementation of this method.
Multistatic radar systems have many advantages, notably as regards:
the discretion of the reception stations which are entirely passive and therefore practically invulnerable to electronic warfare means; PA1 the possibility of detecting targets which, since they are seen at angles different from those that they present for standard monostatic radars, find it difficult to remain discreet; PA1 the capacity to operate in an environment of clutter and the possibility of implementing waveforms with high repetition frequency.
However, these systems require the laying out of a network of stations. This makes them expensive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has therefore become necessary to use stations that are already set up and normally designed for another use but can easily be adapted to radar use. Thus, it has been proposed (H. D. Griffiths, N.R.W. Long, "Television based bistatic radar", IEE Proceedings, Vol. 133, No. 7, December 1986), to use stations that broadcast analog television signals of the PAL, SECAM or NTSC type to detect airborne targets. This has proved to be difficult to implement. The authors of the above-mentioned article have then proposed the use of waveforms based on the standard pulsed transmissions of radars. However, this approach is limited by the operating constraints of television broadcasting transmitters, which are not compatible with pulsed signals such as those of standard radars.